


Il Peccato Originale

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [6]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Humor, Metamorphosis, snake - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer aveva deciso di rovinare l’umanità da quando suo Padre aveva chiesto a tutti loro d’inchinarsi di fronte ai due umani e di servirli. Adesso era giunto il momento di vendicarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Peccato Originale

Lucifer aveva deciso di rovinare l’umanità da quando suo Padre aveva chiesto a tutti loro d’inchinarsi di fronte ad Adamo e di servirlo. Tutti gli altri angeli obbedirono, ma lui si rifiutò di sottostare a quell’essere infimo e imperfetto, tratto dal fango per di più, tanto valeva fare da servi ai _lombrichi_!  
Adesso era giunto il momento di vendicarsi, trasformato in serpente, s’introdusse nell’Eden e chiese all’umana: «È vero che Dio vi ha detto che non dovete mangiare di alcun albero del giardino?»  
Ella rispose: «Possiamo mangiare i frutti di qualsiasi pianta, ma non quello dell’albero che sta in mezzo, perché Dio ci ha detto: “Non lo dovete né mangiare né toccare, altrimenti morirete.”»  
Il serpente replicò: «Non morirete affatto, guarda me! Li ho assaggiati e non mi sono mai sentito meglio! Anzi, Dio sa che quando voi ne mangiaste, vi si aprirebbero gli occhi e diventereste come Lui, conoscendo il bene e il male. Pensaci bene, hai mai sentito un animale parlare?»  
«Effettivamente no…»  
«Merito di quei frutti. Se io, che sono un semplice serpente, posso parlare e ragionare come un umano, chissà che cosa potreste fare voi se li assaggiaste…»  
Finalmente si convinse, strappò un frutto e gli diede un bel morso: «Ma è delizioso!» chiamò subito l’altro umano: «Adamo! Vieni qui subito!»  
«Eva, che stai facendo vicino all’albero del Bene e del Male?»  
«Dopo che questo serpente ha assaggiato questi frutti ha iniziato a parlare! Avevi mai sentito un animale farlo? Chissà che capacità potremo acquisire noi!»  
Anche Adamo colse un frutto ma gli aveva appena dato un morso, quando comparve Gabriel saltandogli addosso, sbattendolo per terra e stringendogli le mani intorno alla gola. «Sputa, Adamo, sputa! Forse riesco ancora a salvarvi… bene, sento il boccone, se spingessi verso l’alto, potrei fartelo uscire dalla bocca… Adamo, per favore, non artigliarmi le mani… se hai qualcosa da dire, parla, non rantolare… perché sei diventato paonazzo? Accidenti, dev’essere l’effetto del frutto… devo sbrigarmi…»  
Lucifer pensò che la situazione stesse evolvendo meglio del previsto: a quanto pareva, nel tentativo di salvare l’umano, il suo scalmanato fratellino lo stava, invece, soffocando e la cosa più divertente era che non se ne stava neanche rendendo conto, purtroppo presto si accorse che non era colpa del frutto.  
«No, un momento! Anche Eva dovrebbe essere nelle stesse condizioni…»  
Invece l’umana lo stava solo fissando, torcendosi le mani.  
«Accidenti, ma sono _io_!» Allentò leggermente la presa per permettergli di respirare. «Perdonami, Adamo, non lo sapevo! Ascoltami, è di vitale importanza che tu espella quel boccone. Mi hai compreso?» Mollò la presa e lo fece girare prono ma Adamo, istintivamente, deglutì.  
«Accidenti, eppure vi era stato detto di non toccare i frutti di quest’albero! Dov’è finito Gadreel che avrebbe dovuto sorvegliarlo? Adesso mi tocca fare rapporto… Vorrei proprio sapere che cosa vi è saltato in mente!» urlò Gabriel infuriato.  
Ma i due umani, invece di rispondergli, si guardarono allibiti per un attimo, poi urlarono: «Argh! Ma siamo nudi!» e cominciarono a correre di qua e di là nell’Eden.  
«Con voi due non si può ragionare!» strillò Gabriel, alzando le mani, e stizzito tornò in Paradiso.  
I due umani strapparono freneticamente foglie e rami per coprirsi, mentre Lucifer si contorceva dalle risate: «Io sì che vi do dei buoni consigli! Non potevo permettere che passaste l’eternità così!»

**Author's Note:**

> Racconto ispirato al capitolo 3 della “Genesi”


End file.
